


Descent

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Last Jedi Epic AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo carries out the first part of his and Poe's plan.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dare
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 In terms of assassination attempts, Kylo Ren has never actually participated in one before. He prefers, in all honesty, the straightforward approach. Marching into a battlefield when Phasma's troops have already laid waste to it, dueling an opponent, things of that nature. He can't say that he's ever done something this underhanded, this sneaky. It's a sort of thing that he can't say he likes. He would prefer, honestly, to face Hux when the latter is awake and armed. But some things you have to do in the name of achieving your goals.

  
Said goal being to get rid of Hux.

   
Hux is dangerous. An egomaniac. A threat to any sort of stability. So he needs to be disposed of.

  
The blaster shakes in his hand. He aches for his lightsaber, but Poe is right; lightsabers will be too noticeable. Darts, though -- that could be anyone.

   
Kylo Ren, keeping in mind every indignity Hux has inflicted on him and Poe, large and small, shoots.

   
Hux's presence flickers in the Force, then fades out of existence. Ren lowers the blaster and conceals it. Everyone else on the Finalizer save for Poe is asleep, so Ren can slip back to his quarters. It's almost anticlimactic.

   
Poe embraces him, draws him into a demanding kiss the moment he walks in the door. Once they're inside fully, they discuss their plans, what just happened, all in hushed whispers and gentle caresses and kisses. They still have a lot of covering up to do, and Ren has a feeling this is not the first murder they'll have to commit. But Ren will be ready for whatever comes their way.

 

 

 


End file.
